


Unconscionability

by goldwalrus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Parent/Child Incest, Submission, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldwalrus/pseuds/goldwalrus
Summary: In a world in which the protagonist and Gladion fail to rescue Cosmog, Lillie is the only one who has a chance of saving the Pokemon from her mother. Features some incestuous undertones between Lillie and Lusamine, and a HEAVY emphasis on foot fetishism. LillieXLusamine





	

Lillie closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh as she took in the sight of the family manse once more. The daunting, sterile white building where she had spent much of her youth, and the very symbol of her mother's obsession with purity, beauty, conformity. Only the black sky above offered the eyes any kind of relief from the blinding, searing white tones. The thought of seeing that woman again filled her chest with a knot so tight she thought it would suffocate her.

She had changed since the last time she was here, abandoned the frilly white dress and long haircut she wore for something more practical and modern. Maybe the skirt she wore wasn't all that different, but it was important to her. She felt like her own person for once in her life, like someone who could live their own life.

"Are you okay dear?" Wicke broke the young girl's concentration, a look of melancholy concern on the face of the older woman. "I've told the other staff that Lady Lusamine doesn't wish to be bothered. But I don't know if your mother will listen to any kind of reason at this point. And if she has her Pokemon with her, she could be dangerous. It might be best to turn back..."

A look of determination hid her inner feelings. "No, it's okay." In truth she wanted to follow Wicke's advice and flee at once. But right now she was the only one who might be able to save Nebby. "I can do this."

Wicke didn't offer any more advice, just a knowing nod and a small hug, something Lillie appreciated more than she could know. "Then I'll wait patiently for your return."

With preparations out of the way she entered through the heavy double doors and into the main hall. Most paths through the house had been barred off, with no one else to occupy it there probably wasn't much need for such a large home anyway. The only door that remained free was the one that led to her mother's room, and the secret lab that lay hidden within. She stood before the door for a long while, hand shaking as she held onto the handles. Finally, with a push she stepped inward, bracing herself.

It was surprisingly spartan inside considering the elegance of the furnishings. Only a few tables and chairs, a wardrobe, all wooden. And a bed whose sheets were as pale as the walls. No picture of family or friends on the wall, and hardly a hint of color to be found. And sitting on the opposite side of the room, in a chair facing the wall was her mother, applying her makeup.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." She spoke without even looking to see who it was. "Tonight is an important one. I have to make sure I look my best."

She could have still backed out at that point, slipped away and acted like nothing would happen. "I've come for Neb- for the Cosmog mother." Lillie stood her ground.

Lusamine's eyes went wide and she sat still in her seat for several minutes in disbelief, as if not wanting to turn around. Lillie could see a look of disgust on her mother's face in the mirror, though the woman quickly replaced it with the smug grin she always wore to hide her feelings. Finally she turned to face her daughter, folding her arms over her legs. "Lillie, I see that you dressed yourself. I suppose good fashion sense doesn't run in the family. You and your brother are definitely proof of that."

Her mother was dressed as she always was, in an outfit of her own design. A sleek, futuristic-looking dress that matched with the aesthetic of the Aether Foundation, and her own sensibilities. The pants were a form-fitting spandex that held itself snugly to her skin, and her hair had been carefully tended to. On her feet she wore expensive, crystalline looking heels.

"I didn't come to hear your insults mother, just to get my friend back, then I'll go and we won't have to see each other anymore." She did her best not to respond to the older woman's taunting, and resisted the urge to fling vitriol back at her. It was a game her mother was far more experienced at than her, and would win for sure if she played into it.

A look of annoyance greeted her in response. "Hah, and what makes you think you can take him back? Your little friends and Gladion couldn't, and you don't even have any Pokemon like them. At least your brother, stupid as he might be, could make it on his own. But you? You haven't done a single thing for yourself. If you hadn't had a rare Pokemon to pique that old Professor's curiosity you'd be a pauper by now."

"You're right, I've been letting other people fight my battles for me." The truth of her mother's words stung, but there was no use denying it. "That's why I'm here now though. There's no one else left to save Cosmog, I have to do this on my own."

"Oh, how good for you. l I hate to break it to you my 'darling' daughter, but in the real world bravery doesn't mean a thing if it doesn't get you results." She rolled her eyes. "Or did you think I was just going to hand him over to you because you came in here acting all determined?"

She shook her head. "No, but that's why I came to negotiate…" she took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from showing any weakness before she went on. "I'll do what you want. I'll come back home and live with you. I'll wear what you want me to, do what you want me to, I'll go back to being your precious, 'perfect' daughter again. Just don't kill the Pokemon, he's my friend."

"And what makes you think I WANT you back?!" a look of anger and hatred replaced her mother's normally superior demeanor. "I already gave you everything I had. I fed you, cared for you, LOVED you! And what did I get in return? You steal my life's passion, the very thing I had worked so hard for, and you run away without even a goodbye to your own mother?" She stood up from where she was seated and stepped toward Lillie until she was right before her. Even though her mother wasn't that much taller, she seemed to tower above her now. All the girl could do in response to her mother's ranting was to look down at the white, tiled floor.

"You think you can return whenever you want and I'll just take you back? If you have anything resembling a brain in that ugly little head of yours you should consider leaving now before you make me really mad because I'd sooner see you as Pokemon food than ever, EVER have you back in my life!" Lusamine panted now as she finished speaking, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath, unable to suppress the look of sheer rage on her face.

Lillie didn't speak up again until she was sure that her mother was finished speaking, until she had given the words some time to sink in, and a long silence lingered between the two of them. "You're alone, you need me," she finally said, looking up and meeting her mother's gaze, eye to eye.

"Why you little, impudent-"

"Let me finish!" her words stopped her mother cold, keeping her silent for the moment at least as the young girl spoke. "Father and brother are both gone. It's just you here. Don't think I don't know why you blocked off the other rooms to the house, you couldn't bear to be in them again. You think you can just replace us with the Aether Foundation, or your Pokemon, but you can't."

At the mention of her husband Lusamine's hands clenched up tight into fists and started to shake, and Lillie thought for a moment she might snap. But then, rather suddenly, she relaxed herself. A sly smile spread over her face and her normal demeanor seemed to return, something that left the girl worried.

When her mother finally spoke, her voice was as calm, as in control as it had ever been. "Maybe you're right."

Her hand reached out and Lillie flinched for a moment, but soon found her mother's palm caressing her face. Her skin was as smooth, as comforting as she remembered. It made her think of happier times. She almost wanted to hug her then and there, but waited to see what more she had to say.

"And you say you'll come back home. You'll listen to whatever I have to say? You won't wear these ugly clothes anymore?" her mother's hand tugged gently at the sleeve of the girl's shirt. "You'll be my good, obedient daughter again?"

There was a moment of hesitation, but thinking of Nebbie again, she answered. "Yes, I will. I promise."

She walked straight past Lillie and turned to face the girl before sitting down on the large bed that occupied the room. Her head tilted and she shrugged her shoulders some, lifting up her arms. "Well I'd very much love to believe that. But how do I know you won't just run off again? How can I trust you hm?"

"What do you want me to do to prove it?"

A smirk greeted the question, as if she had already known it was coming. "Well, just show me that you really do love me still. Down on your hands and knees and say 'I love you mother. I'm sorry for being such a horrible daughter.' Do that and I'll think about it."

Lillie winced and wondered if there was any truth to this, or if it was just her mother's way of trying to humiliate her. Still, there wasn't much choice, if she wanted things to progress any further she would have to do what she said. The girl set down her backpack and stepped forward until she was at the foot of the bed, kneeling down until her hands were pressed against the cold floor, the surface so pristine she could see her reflection in it. "I love you mother. I'm sorry for being such a horrible daughter…"

There was a giggle that filled the air. Lusamine held her hand up to her mouth to try and suppress the laughter as her daughter stayed down on the ground. "Ah, that's better. Just the way a girl your age should behave. Nice, respectful, obedient. Of course it might all still be an act. Let's see if you're really willing to listen to me."

She tilted her head up from the ground slightly, uncertain and curious as she watched her mother lift up one of her long legs. The woman reached down to take hold of the black, crystal-like shoe and slipped it off, letting it drop to the floor with a sharp sound like glass that echoed through the room. She stretched the bare foot out toward her daughter's face, the girl staring at it with confusion.

"Prove to me how much you love me. That you're really willing to listen to whatever I say. Worship your perfect, beautiful mother." As she spoke Lusamine wiggled her toes, flexing and splaying them in a show of flexibility.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lillie grimaced at the suggestion, sure that her mother was just toying with her now.

The big toe flicked at her cheek and the girl let out a slight, meek whine. "I'm not laughing am I? If you really mean what you say, that you want to live here again with me, to be my daughter again, then you'll have to do what I say. Debase yourself for me, show me that you'll do anything I want, and I'll let you have your friend back."

With trepidation the young girl leaned forward, and pressed a soft, light kiss against the top of her mother's foot, pecking at it before pulling back away. "There, I did it…"

"Hmph." Her mother kicked off her other shoe, sending it flying to the other side of the room and placing her foot on Lillie's head, pressing it down to the ground some. "That isn't even close to good enough. I want you to worship me, to treat me like the goddess I am. I gave you so much when I raised you, it's time for you to give something back for once. Or you can just go right now."

"Fine, fine," she said with a huff, glancing up at her mother to see that she had a wide smile on her face. She was clearly enjoying this. Soon she moved in to give another kiss, this time against the tips of her mother's toes. She didn't just stop with one though, going in for several more afterward, kissing at each of the five little digits as they wiggled in front of her.

"That's better," she said with a pleasant sigh, resting her head in the palm of her hand and getting comfortable as she watched. "No more talking until you're finished though. I don't need to hear your impudent mouth while you're tending to me."

Lillie restrained herself and kept quiet as she continued to kiss, moving on to the sole. She could feel the creases in her mother's feet against her lips as she pushed them to them. They were just as soft as the rest of her body, and somehow kissing them was just as comforting as kissing her mother's face, a thought that made her blush slightly when she realized it.

There was a deep sense of satisfaction on the president's face as she watched her daughter take care of her feet. "Don't just stop with kisses either dear. I expect a lot more out of you than that."

Soon after that command a warm, wet tongue pressed itself against the sole of her foot, lapping upward across it. Lillie could taste the sweat on her mother's feet as she licked against them, dragging her tongue across the surface, little beads of it rolling down her foot. When her mother arched her foot outward her tongue brushed across the wrinkles that formed along it.

"That's it. Maybe you're smarter than I thought after all."

A deep sense of embarrassment washed over the young girl as she looked down and saw herself reflected in the floor, lapping away at her mother's feet. It was more demeaning than anything her mother had done to her before. But she couldn't stop, for Nebby's sake. The only solace she could take in it was that no one else could see.

The foot she was currently working on soon pressed itself up against the girl's face and started to grind there. Her mother's sole rubbed at her cheeks and mouth, her toes pushed up against Lillie's nostrils, giving her a sniff of the scent of her mother's feet. The aroma of various expensive, sweet smelling lotions mixed with the more pungent, natural smell of sweat hit her senses and made her shudder slightly as she continued to slurp noisily.

"Ah, there's my good girl, always listening. It took a long time, but I knew I'd have you back some day." Her mother's other foot soon pressed against her cheek, rubbing there and stroking at it. "We'll get to live here together again like a family. Granted it will be just the two of us. But that will leave you plenty of time to get more acquainted with my feet you know?"

She trembled slightly at the thought. Did her mother really plan to make her keep doing this? She thought it was just a test, to toy with her, but now she wasn't so sure. It was hard to think about it much as she tried to work at both of the feet now, little tongue hurriedly licking at them as they rubbed her face between them. She started to lick between the toes, trying to slider her tongue between each of them. Her mother's foot was pretty well-coated in her saliva, a glob of the gooey spit dripping from the largest toe and onto the ground.

"My my, you know how to listen after all," she said as she pushed the largest of her toes into Lillie's mouth, wiggling it around inside and rubbing it against her tongue. "So dutiful to. You don't know how happy it makes me to have my little girl back, really," she said with a smile down at her daughter.

The girl could only suckle on that toe that invaded her mouth in the meantime, her mother's perfectly pedicured nails brushing around against her tongue as she kept it held inside. Soon though, she felt it pull from her mouth with a wet pop, slipping free and letting Lillie catch her breath momentarily. Her face was stained with the smell of her mother's feet, her sweat having coated it, saliva smeared around the edges of her mouth and lips.

"That's quite enough for now I think," Lusamine said with a yawn as she let her feet hover over the floor, some of Lillie spit dripping off of them. "We'll have plenty more time to enjoy each other's company later on I think. For now though, you head to your room," she said as she pushed a button on the bedside table, the sound of the gate in the hall outside heard opening. "Get yourself out of those clothes and into one of the outfits I picked out for you. Meet me for dinner after… and I'll bring your little friend," she added with a smug smile as she leaned back.

The thought of more of this embarrassment made the girl think about calling off her offer right now. But at the mention of Nebby she knew she couldn't afford to do that. Even if it meant giving up her freedom she would do it to save the Pokemon. And her mother knew that, Lillie had played right into her game after all. "You promise you won't hurt him?"

"Yes yes, I'll find some other way to open the portal. Now go and do as I say, no more questions," she said quite sternly, staring down at Lillie as she lifted herself to her feet.

"Yes mother…" the girl said with a resigned sigh as she left the bedchamber, and made her way toward her old room.


End file.
